Names And Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye was searching for the right name for herself. FitzSimmons were helping her. And Ward was helping her his way.


**Hey,**... I'm back for four days before going away again for two weeks. But while I was away at a wedding last week. I couldn't resist thinking of this. I hope you like it.

Thanks for reading my ffs. Hugs.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or Sony or Acer.

**Summary** : Looking for an appropriate name for Skye.

xox

"Skye Azure Blue."

"Seriously, Simmons?"

"Why not? Azure blue is often used to describe the sky on a clear summer day. It's fresh, like you. It's vibrant, like you. It's bright, like you. It's - "

"But I'll be Miss Blue."

Ward, Skye and FitzSimmons were all cramped in Ward's room after dinner. Earlier that day Skye had found a book on surnames and decided to share the find with her friends. But all the names in the book were just not the right one. Hence they were making one up that's original as Skye herself.

All of them were on Ward's bed. Ward and Fitz had their backs against the wall with their legs apart. Their respective girlfriends were seated between their boyfriends legs consulting the book and sharing a bowl corn puffs. Ward was teaching Fitz the technique of rope braiding. And with the absence of ropes, they had used Skye and Simmon's hair to practice on.

"That's Little Miss Blue." Ward said as he braided his girlfriend's hair. Which of course, earned him a pinch on his knee.

"You calling me small again? Say sorry Mr Tall." Skye pouted.

Ward released his hold on her hair to gently curled his fingers around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. With a husky whisper only for her ears, "I can say sorry now or I'll make up to you later, my Blueberry Smurfett."

Skye started to giggle but turned to give him a quick kiss on his lips with a whisper of, "Later."

"If you two are done being lovey dovey over there, shall we go back to the topic of finding Skye a suitable middle and last name?" Fitz said.

"Yes, Master." Ward and Skye said in unison. Ward earned a kick from Fitz. And being Ward, he retaliated by kicking back. Then they started pushing each other shoulders. In the process, their girlfriends were jostled in their laps. Skye was giggling but Simmons was yelping for them to stop because the corn puffs were scattering out of the bowl.

"Boys! Boys! You are getting corn puffs on Ward's bed!" She told them.

After the playful pushes stopped, they all got off the bed to pick the scattered snacks before resuming their former positions.

"How about Skye Aurora Philip?" Fitz suggested.

"Philip?" Skye asked. "As in Philip Coulson? But what about the Aurora? I thought AC's girlfriend was Audrey?"

"He's talking about Aurora the Sleeping Beauty and her boyfriend, the charming Prince Philip." Simmons told her.

"You are naming me after your cartoon characters?" Skye smacked Fitz arm.

"I think Skye Aurora Philip is a beautiful name. Aurora is related to the sky. At least I didn't propose Skye Sleepy Head. Owww!" Fitz howled when Skye pinched his side.

"I've got one." Ward told them. "Skye Rookieisha Ward. Rookie. Roo-kie-ish-sha. Nice? What you think?"

"I think it's a payback for me calling you Robot all the time isn't it?" Skye narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Maybe," he grinned.

"Alright. Alright." Simmons squealed excitedly. "How about Skye Sunny Acer?"

"Sunny? Acer?" Fitz muttered before widening his eyes at the meaning. "I get it! Sunny as in you being sunny and bright or a play on the brand Sony as it goes with the Acer!"

"Very good, my dear Watson!" Simmons told Fitz and leaned back to claimed a quick kiss from him.

"You are actually naming me after computer brands?"

"Unless you prefer, Skye Lap Top?" Fitz grinned and a chuckled and a giggle came from Ward and Simmons.

"Very funny people. Very funny." Skye said before breaking into giggles herself.

They were all in fits of laughter when there was knock on the door. They all turned to so see Coulson standing there.

"What's the joke?" the leader asked.

"Skye." Simmons answered and earned a playful smack from her friend.

Coulson then turned his attention towards Ward. "Have you gotten the info that you need?"

"No Sir, I'm still working on it."

"Alright. Once you got hold of it, you know what to do."

"Yes Sir." Ward replied with a nod.

"Are you all planning to sleep in here?" Coulson asked before leaving the room.

"If we do, would you like to join us, Sir?" Simmons asked him.

"No thank you, Simmons."

"He probably don't want us to see him in his pajamas." Skye said. "It most likely has the Avengers pictures on it or maybe printed to look like a suit."

"Wrong Skye. It's red with the name Lola in silver across the front. Comes with a sleeping cap and red fuzzy slippers with steering wheel as buckles."

"Seriously?"

Coulson rolled his eyes and left the room with a wave of good night.

The four friends continued with their search and suggestions for Skye's name for another hour before yawns, droopy eyes and nonsensical names forced them to stop. FitzSimmons got off the bed and wished their two friends goodnight before making their way to their rooms.

"Are you going on a mission?" Skye turned to Ward as soon as the door closed behind FitzSimmons.

"No."

"Then what was the info that you were supposed to be getting."

"Just something personal for me." Ward told her and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Can I help?"

"I love you." Ward kissed her frown away at his reply.

"Is everything alright?" Skye insisted as she held his face in her palms and studied his eyes. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"I'll explain to you everything when I've got the info that I need ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Skye leaned into him to claim a kiss before getting off his bed.

"Aren't you sleeping here tonight?" Ward asked.

"Yeah, but I need my charger and a bottle of water. I'll be right back. You need anything?"

"No. Need me to go with you?"

"Just wait for me." Skye winked as she opened the door.

"Skye?"

"Yup?" Skye poked her head in when he called her.

"What about the name Skye Hackerina Ward?"

"Hackerina!? Seriously?" Skye rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Skye was drinking the chilled water from the bottle when she suddenly choked on a sudden realization. She ran back to Ward's room and threw the door open.

"Ward?"

"Yes?" Ward from his bed.

"Not you. You said, Skye Hackerina Ward."

"If you don't like the name Hackerina we can always change it to - "

"But you said Skye Hackerina WARD."

xox

"Got your info?"

"Yes Sir. She said yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir."

Coulson watched as Agent Grant Ward left with his Grampsy's ring in his hand that he had given to Coulson for safekeeping, with huge smile on his face.

THE END

Thanks for reading.


End file.
